


Enamor

by jeffthemermaid



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst and Porn, BAMF Katherine Pierce, Cancer, Children of Characters, Drunken Kissing, Elena Gilbert Bashing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fucked Up, Girl Power, Hot Sex, Lost Love, Lust, OTP Feels, Paris (City), Past Character Death, Pining, Pregnancy, Smut, True Love, Weddings, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14611962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffthemermaid/pseuds/jeffthemermaid
Summary: The teens of Mystic Falls have grown up. Human AUAdults, with grown children, more on the way, unrequited love, disability, cheaters, illness and so much more to deal with.It's Katherine's old flame, it's Elena's wedding, its Paris, France, and the claws are coming out.TEAM KATHERINEELENA BASHING





	1. Chapter 1

**__** __

“Look at us.” Katherine said despondently. She gestured to the circle she and her friends were sitting in, on her hotel suite floor. “We have a $6000 bottle of wine that none of us can drink. And we’re here, at my sisters stupidly extravagant wedding, in Paris, which none of us can go and explore because we must hide from the bride, for the entire weekend. Which, was supposed to be a holiday.”

She shrugged her shoulders dejectedly, wrapping her arms around a cushion. “And that barely scratches the surface of the shit storm that is this group.” She looked up at Bonnie who was sitting across from her.

“So first, we have Bonnie, ex best friend to the bride, the “wonderful” Elena. You’ve been in a long-term relationship with Stefan, Elena’s ex-boyfriend, for almost a decade, and she’s beating you to the alter. Your only invited because Stefan is the grooms brother and she probably wants to rub it in your face. Oh yes and Elena and Stefan’s daughter, Ari, whom you love, despite struggling to have children of your own, and have raised for the last decade, while Elena was out slutting it up around the globe, has hit her rebellious teenage years and wants to go live with her birth mother after the honey moon.”

Bonnie grimaced. “Jesus that sounds sad when you lay it all out. But you forgot that on top of all that I’m not allowed any alcohol to help survive this ordeal because of all the fertility treatments I’m on.”

Katherine nodded. “See? Even worse.”

Caroline sighed, crossing her arms over her protruding belly. “God, I hope I’m not next.”

Katherine chuckled. “And up next we have Caroline Forbes, who recently, as in less than a pregnancy ago, divorced, from Tyler Lockwood the dick head, and is heavily pregnant with her new fiancé, Klaus’s, child. Tyler is of course here, playing the victim to your indiscretions, even though throughout your entire marriage he was cheating on you with various Victoria’s Secret model’s half his age. And let’s not forget that you are technically the only one of us still “friends” with Elena even though she’s a total cow and you hate each other. Oh and at least half the guests hate you and think you’re a slut, and you can’t drink because your cooking up a baby.”

Caroline cringed, knowing that unlike Bonnie, she was guilty of making choices that had ended with these consequences. But then she smiled a little because she hated Tyler and Elena and that sucked, but she loved Klaus, he loved her, and he loved her babies, a lot more than Tyler ever had. He didn’t even pretend to fight for them during their divorce. “Hey, being pregnant at 40 sucks, but at least I have my girls here, Roxy and Spencer are my everything.” She reminded them, her daughters just down the hall, sixteen and nineteen and as gorgeous as anything. She frowned aware that saying that was insensitive to both her friends, but they were both quick to assure her they were happy for her despite their own troubles.

“Ooh despite me and Bonnie’s problems, this wedding is hardest for you Katherine.” She continued gently, aware of everything her friend had gone through.

“Your ex-husband, Elijah, his young and awful wife Davina, and your sons, Percy and Troy are here at the wedding since Elijah and Elena work together. Your sister is cruel to you, you are hated by most of the guests thanks to your criminal record and because they inappropriately blame you for your girlfriend’s death. Even though you spent four years in prison for taking the blame for a crime Rebekah committed and she killed herself while you were there out of guilt. The prison sentence and consequent criminal record lost you custody of your two gorgeous children from your previous marriage. You thought you’d never recover from the guilt and trauma of those experiences, but you’ve had a few years to heal a little and got your life back on track. Then you came back to town last year and unfortunately met and fell in love with Elena’s fiancée, Damon Salvatore.”

“And now I’m watching him get married. Oh, and alcohol can’t help me because I can’t drink it with all the drugs I’m on to avoid the intense depression I’ve developed as a result to my shitty life.”

Katherine clapped sarcastically. “We’re a pretty fucking sorry bunch, aren’t we?”

“Plus, we’re all forty so that sucks too.” Bonnie chimed in, making them all laugh a little.

Yes, their lives were shitty, but none of them could be arsed moping about. They had to be able to laugh, to carry on, to stick together, otherwise what was the point in living.

And despite hard times, and difficult lives they all had something to be happy about.

Bonnie loved her job, she was an esteemed Professor of Occult Studies with a well-paid position at a revered college in Virginia. She loved Stefan, he was wheelchair bound since a terrible car crash several years earlier, he had lost a leg and Bonnie had miscarried the only child they’d ever managed to conceive. But they had a happy and healthy relationship and until recently she had cherished Addy, Stefan’s daughter with Elena, and loved raising her. She and Stefan had become huge fitness buffs later in life and both were rocking their rock-hard abs and glorious muscle tone all the way to the bank. Sure, things were hard now but she hoped she could weather the storm like she usually did.

Caroline worked from home, she’d been a mother since she was 21, solely caring for her kids and her house. But when they reached the teen years she began writing fashion columns for local publications until Vogue magazine happened to discover her. Now her love of fashion was used in monthly columns for Vogue itself. The happier she became the worse her marriage got. Tyler hated her success, they split up and she filed for divorce. While they were waiting for the divorce proceedings but were living separately and officially broken up, she met Klaus. They fell in love. She got pregnant. It was a surprise, she felt too old, but she was also excited. Klaus was excited, her daughters were too. Sure, they had a few mother/daughter troubles, who didn’t, but they loved their mom. They just didn’t love her fiancé. Ultimately things were pretty good, until that damn wedding invite had shown up. Oh well, at least she was still sexy as fuck, her body only improving with age, though her blonde curls were now assisted thanks to a few annoying grey hairs.

Now Katherine. She owned a clothing label, she was one of the top designers in America. But that, and the smoking hot body she’d maintained over the years, was all she had going for her. Except for her two wonderful but busy friends and a loyal staff, she was alone. In love with a man she couldn’t have and barely saw her sons. They were 20 and 22, she’d had them young, marrying Elijah at just 17 after they found out she was pregnant. They’d divorced officially on her 21st birthday.

She hoped to see Percy and Troy sometime during this painful wedding weekend, she desperately wanted to see them again, it’d been months since they’d last visited. She’d shared custody of them originally, 50/50 with Elijah because he was a caring father if nothing else. She was 30 when she went to prison. They didn’t visit her once. When she was released she wasn’t allowed to contact them unless they contacted her. For a year they didn’t. During that time, she grieved losing them and couldn’t stop wondering if they missed her at all. And then they contacted her. Turns out they’d missed her as much as she had missed them, but they were young and scared to see her after such a long time apart.

She had built their relationship back up slowly and surely. Through supervised visits and ridiculous restrictions form Davina she had earned their love again and loved them so much in return. Thought it was in brief spurts, she had been able to spend real quality time with them. Despite this, she still missed all their growing up and everything a mother is supposed to be there for, and it had created a hole in her heart that could never be filled. Now that they were adults they got along well and she looked forward to the few times she could see them. Thanks to her mental health problems Elijah was still allowed to restrict them from her, until they were 25 and he did so, liberally. Not to be cruel but because he thought very little of her and didn’t want her influence in his sons lives.

But they seemed to like her and Troy was extremely interested in her clothing label and had contributed amazing idea’s already.

“Elena literally told me the only reason I was invited to this goddamn wedding was because I’m the closest person to a celebrity that she knows.”

The girls roared with laughter at this revelation. Katherine kinda was a celebrity. Bitch she was a sought-after designer, who’d designed for Rihanna, Madonna, Dutches Kate, Michelle Obama, Meryl Streep, Kendall Jenner, and Cher to name a few. But she never acted like she was, despite having 10 million followers on Instagram, having guest judged runway shows around the world, owned at fashion week, made millions of dollars, and been included in Vogue’s top 10 designers of the last decade.

“Okay enough wallowing, let’s get some sleep and gather for a brunch with all the kids in the morning yes?” She suggested, getting to her feet, and giving Caroline a hand up. The three of them had a quick group hug and then Bonnie and Caroline returned to their respective rooms.

Katherine clambered into her bed, feeling a little lighter after their heart to heart and feeling braver about-facing Elena in the morning.

Now if only she was brave enough to face Damon.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline woke to the sound of Klaus vomiting in the bathroom adjacent to their hotel room. Concerned, she hauled herself out of the comfortable bed, panting a little from the exertion. Holding her back for support, her baby belly weighing her down, she entered the bathroom.

Klaus was clutching the toilet bowl, blood and vomit spattered everywhere, his body heaving with the force of his retching, hunched on the floor and in easily apparent pain.

“Klaus!” Caroline wet a washcloth and hurried to his side, sitting on the side of the bath tub, and holding his shoulders and he coughed and sputtered. His skin was freezing cold under her fingers, despite the warm air, further igniting her concern.

After a few more gruesome moments Klaus gasped in a deep breath and collapsed backward, leaning his head on her thigh and gasping for air.

“It’s funny, I’m used to our roles being reversed love.” He rasped, wiping his face with her prepared washcloth, cracking his signature grin, though it wasn’t as convincing as usual. Caroline smiled, he had looked after her exceptionally well during her morning sickness. Especially when she was down, losing hope that she could do this, feeling increasingly old the further along the pregnancy she got.

“What happened, you barely drank last night, and you feel super cold.” She fretted as he hauled himself to his feet. “I’m fine love. The shitty French food must not agree with me.” He assured her, pulling off ruined t shirt and turning the shower on. “I’m going to get cleaned up. Care to join?” he asked with a playful wink, brazenly pulling down his pyjama pants and kicking them toward her.

Caroline smirked, she was still worried, decidedly aware that food didn’t make you cough up blood, but decided not to press the matter at this present time. “You’re not that sexy when you reek of vomit.” She declined gracefully, stalking past him and the exposing pose he was striking.

“Hurry up, we have a brunch to attend.”

~~~~~~

Katherine had already been up for hours when they met for brunch. She’d gone for a long run, admiring the architecture of the Paris streets as she had, then she’d had several luxurious spa treatments back at the hotel. Now she felt refreshed and ready to face her ex-husband and the evil Davina. Not to mention Damon would be there. As would her sons.

She wore white skinny jeans, bright red ankle boots and a flowy red shirt, her hair styled to perfection, her make up designed to look natural and conceal her faint crow’s feet.

“Morning friends,” She greeted as she arrived, stopping to kiss Bonnie then Stefan in greeting and giving a warm smile to Caroline’s daughters who were seated next to them. She quickly searched for her name card, her heart sinking as she saw she was beside the groom and directly opposite Davina, both chairs which were thankfully still empty.

She sat checking her phone before putting it away and listening to Bonnie tell them about their gorgeous bell boy and giggle as she and Stefan argued over who had dibs.

“I thought I had a standing dibs on any and all hot bell boys?” Klaus interjected as he and Caroline arrived at the table, receiving uproarious laughs from the table. Katherine couldn’t help but notice as he was helping Caroline to her chair, that he seemed unwell, his handsome face looked sunken in a little, he moved tensely, as though in pain and he was very pale.

Stefan too noticed this, immediately questionings his best mate’s health. Klaus chuckled, brushing off the concern courteously. “Yes, quite all right, just went a little heavy on the scotch last night, I was at the brides table.”

This sated both Katherines and Stefan’s concern and the general hubbub ensued, Caroline scolding Roxy and Spencer for their late night and Stefan reading out the days agenda to the group in his most accurate Elena impression.

Soon the other guests arrived, Elena and Stefan’s daughter Ari, in a huff, dark sunglasses on, Elijah and Davina, their greetings stiff and Davina’s distaste clear, though Katherine noticed with a smirk that her skirt was from one Katherine’s own collection’s, more than two years old. Percy and Troy arrived just after them.

“Boys!” Katherine stood up, pleased to see they looked healthy and were dressed stylishly.

“Mom!” Percy seemed exciting, wrapping her in a big hug, he was much taller than her and had her thick dark curls, though they were pulled into a man bun. “You’ve got a beard.” She exclaimed, eyeing it, impressed. “Looks good.”

He chuckled, sweeping a majestic bow. “Why thank you, grew it myself.”

Her more boisterous son went on to greet the rest of the table, settling in beside Roxy and Spencer quite contentedly. Troy smiled, walking willing into her Katherine’s open arms, returning her hug warmly. “Hey.” He said quietly, ducking his head, his brown hair flopping in his face adorably. Her older son was much quieter than Percy. Troy was short, thin, had two full sleeves of beautiful intricate tattoos and only wore black. His eyes were strong like his fathers but mostly he looked like Katherine, as did Percy.

They sat and Katherine came face to face with Davina. The bitch was showing almost all of her cleavage, the tips of her nipples, just barely visible at the top of her hideous peach blouse. She paired it with a shimmery white skirt that was clearly not designed for someone as short as her.

Katherine was pleased to see that her waist was not as flat as her own and that her roots needed colouring. She was less pleased to see the loving way Elijah talked to her and held her hand affectionately on the table.

She was saved from any bitchy comments Davina might’ve planned by the arrival of an even bigger bitch, her identical twin sister, Elena. And her fiancé, Damon Salvatore.

Katherine’s eyes dragged slowly over his body. From the tips of his styled black hair, to his icy blue eyes, his chiselled jaw, his masculine, streamlined body, strong arms, the large bulge in his black jeans, right down to the black boots he was wearing.

She looked away before their eyes could meet, instead focusing on her sister, who was busy greeting her bestie, Davina.

Elena looked amazing, it couldn’t be denied, her long hair straightened and styled to perfection, her make up similar to Katherine’s own, the difference being the bright pop of pink lipstick.

Damon hates pink lipstick, Katherine reminded herself as she assessed her sisters outfit.

It was simple, a nude sundress, clung to her in all the right places, giving the effect of curves though Elena had always been entirely flat everywhere.  She looked good Katherine admitted reluctantly, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair.

“Oh my god, Davina, you look amazing!” Elena stopped hugging her friend and greeted the table.

“Thanks for coming everyone, we’re in Paris! So, excited to have everyone here.” She glanced at Bonnie and Stefan for a second and pursed her lips. “Well almost everyone.”

She sat down next to Davina, talking non-stop. “Oh my god, it’s so beautiful here, ugh the room service sucks, the beds are kind of small, right? Oh my god, Caroline, I hadn’t realized you’d gotten so fat, darling you look ready to burst. Oh god Damon stop fussing over your brother and sit. This brunch is about us.”

Damon nodded to his bride, flashing his kilowatt smile for a tenth of a second before he seated himself next to Katherine after going over to say hi to his brother and the rest of the table.

He was completely ignoring her, Katherine told herself it didn’t hurt, but despite being one of the best liars on the planet, she still couldn’t lie to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

To Bonnie the brunch was the equivalent of burning in hell.

Meeting her mother who’d abandoned her as a baby had been less awkward.

She could feel the tension at the table, could’ve cut it with a knife. Beside her Stefan was quiet and withdrawn. His usual occasional broodiness had become an almost permanent fixture during this trip. Elena made zero effort to act like she could tolerate their presence and every time Damon extended a hand of kindness, Elena reeled him back in. Bonnie had grown relatively close to Damon over the years. He spent a lot of his free time hanging out at her house, playing videogames with Stefan, taking him on random road trips or just coming over and drinking wine in her kitchen while she cooked dinner.

He hadn’t been over as much recently as Ariana, Stefan’s daughter with Elena, had decided she hated Damon and didn’t want him around. Bonnie understood that it was all a bit difficult, the girl had grown up with Damon as her Uncle, now he was going to be her step dad too? Complicated certainly, but she was being an absolute cow about it and Bonnie was at her wits end. Stefan and Damon had had some horrible fights about his relationship with Elena. Stefan wasn’t jealous, or upset, he’d moved on long ago, it was that he didn’t want his brother to suffer through her toxicity the way he had, and Damon didn’t want to hear it. He claimed she was different now, had changed, wasn’t the same woman who’d broken his brothers heart.

No one agreed with him. But Stefan had told Bonnie, he wasn’t letting Elena ruin anything else in his life and so he’d stopped bringing it up. He and Damon stayed close, and no matter how much it hurt he was determined to get through the wedding, and Bonnie was too.

Though this brunch was weakening her resolve.

Bonnie had never had sexual or romantic feelings for Damon, but she sure could understand Katherine’s infatuation with him. Everyone like the idea of them being together.

Technically nothing had happened between them. They’d just bonded. Katherine would come over for dinner and the four of them would drink too much wine, she’d tell them celebrity gossip and they’d reminisce about high school and complain about their co-workers. Then Katherine would go back to her glamorous life and Damon would jet set around the world with Elena.

And she’d carry on with her life. She’d attend to her work, weed her herb garden, work out with Stefan at the gym and then they’d go out for dinner or one of them would cook and then they’d have hot, steamy sex. Weekends were her favourite, especially when she was ovulating, she and Stefan would go at it anywhere and everywhere. They were experimenters when it came to sex. Even after over a decade together they still found new things to try. Both were into trying crazy things, especially fucking in public places, food play and rough stuff.

They were both super realistic about Stefan’s amputated leg, never letting it stop them from living the life they wanted to live and using good communication to overcome hurdles.

Both had and still suffered depression since the crash. Bonnie had of course moved on from the loss of her child, but she still carried the burden in her heart. Stefan had gone through a phase of really hating himself and his life after losing a leg and he was miserable. He also felt extremely sad for the loss of their child, and his guilt was still with him, as it was him who’d been driving.

Bonnie had never blamed him. It was a freak accident and besides, he had lost plenty already, they both had.

Stefan still used anti-depressant drugs, Bonnie had been taken off them recently and was struggling with dealing with her emotions on her own. Their intense work outs helped, as did the marijuana she and Stefan had started smoking on their back porch on occasion.

Actually she had a joint in her purse right now. She and Stefan had a pact to get high in every country they visited and they were looking forward to crossing France off the list.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Katherine was so close to Damon. She could feel the heat of his thigh and smell his spicy cologne, she would probably have been able to hear his breathing if her heart weren’t pounding so loudly.

She picked at her eggs benedict listlessly, pretending to listen to the conversation, which was mostly Elena and Davina, and tried not to let the stifling tension at the table affect her perfectly neutral face. Caroline kept making funny faces at her when Elena was looking and she had to bite back laughter. Her sons looked at her occasionally and she readily returned their smiles, pleased that they thought of her.

After the meal was over she sat through one drink before she finally excused herself, deeming the amount of time she’d spent with the bride acceptable.

“Don’t forget we’re climbing the Eiffel Tower at noon.” Elena called after her as she exited the dining room.

“I’ll look forward to it.” She called back over her shoulder as she escaped. Once in the foyer she stopped to inspect the flower arrangements that were arriving. They were way to over the top and hideously pink but undeniably lavish. Katherine plucked a rose from one of them, twirling it in her fingers absently as she wondered outside, onto the large balcony and leaned against the ornate stone railing. Below her was the city and it was bustling. Beautiful of course, but so lively and charismatic too, all its flaws only adding to the aesthetic.

“Katherine.” Damon’s deep voice called to her. She turned around, surprised to see him approaching her, alone, a concerned look on his face. “Are you alright? It’s not like you to leave a party early.” He queried, leaning on the railing beside her.

Katherine carefully composed her face as she replied. “Oh I just didn’t particularly feel like brunching today. Brunch really requires a particular mood.” She joked, Damon’s lip twitching in amusement.

“You always speak to me as though I don’t know you. Come on, I do, we’ve spent enough time together. I consider you family. You could tell me if something was bothering you.”

He offered, his icy blue eyes, boring into hers, his sexiness almost unbearable as he expressed even a little affection for her. She blinked hard, her heart angry that he could care about her, but not in the way she cared for him. “Of course, we’re family. And when something is bothering me, you shall be first to know.” She said jovially, forcing a smile before setting the rose down on the railing. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to go and find some more comfortable shoe’s to climb the Eiffel Tower in.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Shit.” Klaus muttered under his breath as a wave of nausea hit him mid bite of a delicious hazelnut crusted salmon. “What’d you say babe?” Caroline asked, missing what he said and clearly relived that someone else besides Elena was talking.

“Ah, shit this is great salmon.” He covered quickly, knocking back a glass of water and mentally shaking off the feeling.

“I still think you should have to have snails since you told everyone at home you would.” Caroline teased him, patting his knee under the table affectionately.

“Oh yes, you can’t let down all your fancy friends at work.” Stefan interjected. “They will forever call you a pussy if you return from France without have eaten a snail.”

“Alright, calm down.” Klaus defended himself coolly. “I’ll have some at the wedding.”

“You better.” His best mate mumbled as cleaned his own plate.

The previous silence continued after that, broken when Katherine left, followed soon after by Damon and Elena, thought they went separate ways.

“Okay, well I think I’d like to rest before climbing a tower whilst this pregnant.” Caroline announced to the rest of the table, pushing back her chair. Klaus leapt to assist his beloved. Her swollen belly really was too big for her narrow frame, and she struggled.

“We shall return if we don’t find something better to do in our hotel room.” Klaus told the group with a wink, earning a swat on the shoulder from Caroline as they exited.

In their hotel room Caroline opened the floor to ceiling doors that led to their balcony and a sweet cool breeze wafted into their room, the white curtain billowing gently.

“Mm, this is luxurious.” Caroline purred as she lounged on their crisp clean, absolutely huge bed.

“Is it love?” Klaus questioned as he stretched in the sun, trying to shake off the ill feeling he had.

“Yes it is.” She confirmed, wrapping her arms around one of the giant fluffy pillows. “And that was delicious food and you look simply delicious in the golden Parisian sunlight over there.” She said languidly.

“Mm, not as delicious as you look over there.” Klaus growled low in his throat, approaching her slowly, his eyes drinking in her sensuous form.

“Keep talking like that and you’ll have to fuck me.” Caroline breathed, squeezing her thighs together as he closed the distance between them.

“It’d be my pleasure.” He said obligingly as his lips pressed against hers. “Ugh, come here you!” She growled, kissing him harder and pulling him onto the bed.

They exchanged kisses, Klaus kneeling over her, his strong arms on either side of her, her baby belly pressed against his side as he devoured her mouth. Caroline moaned, the symphony of the outside world fading into the background as her whole body quivered at Klaus’s touch. That man knew how to use his tongue. He kissed her hard and deep, practically sucking on her lower growling deep in his throat. “Oh god.” Caroline gasped, pulling away and pushing his head downward. “Do exactly that, but quite a bit lower.”

Klaus grinned savagely, lifting her sundress high, exposing her thick and toned thighs, the sweet, hairless lips of her vagina peeking out at him below her pregnant stomach. He obliged her request, engaging her clitoris with his tongue, first sliding it across her lips, along the slit and then latching onto her little nub. He kissed and sucked expertly, his beloved moaning and tensing in pleasure as he had his way with her.

“Oh god, oh god.” Caroline exclaimed loudly, her breath coming in short high pitched gasps as she clutched the bed.

“Come one baby, there’s my girl.” Klaus coaxed from between her legs, his magic tongue’s work completed as Caroline came, shuddering and rocking while her sweet nectar spilled.

“Oh that was so good, get inside me, let’s go again.” She begged, sitting up and kissing her boyfriend passionately, tasting herself on his lips as she rubbed and massaged his chiselled body.

“God I love it when you’re horny.” Klaus admitted, kissing down her neck and breasts, his voice raspy with lust. Caroline had naturally great boobs, but when swollen with pregnancy, oh boy, it was just like Christmas, but for middle aged men.

“Are you ready for me?” She asked mischievously as they knelt on the bed, pressed against each other. Klaus pressed the increasingly hard bulge in his pants against her. “What do you think?”

“I think if you don’t take those trousers off in the next ten seconds I’m going to burst.” She breathed his t shirt covered chest. Klaus didn’t need asking twice. He quickly did away with his clothing, his glorious naked body bright in the sunlight of the open doors, his tattoos beautiful against his pale skin, his muscles taught and chiselled to perfection, his large cock standing proudly at attention.

Caroline’s womanhood practically flooded as she tackled him, rolling him over to lie on the bed with deft, well-practiced moves. She pulled off her sundress, a little more clumsily than usual, with her belly in the way, and got down on all fours on the bed. She wrapped her lips around Klaus’s cock, it was so thick it only just fit and too long for her to fully deep throat. She sucked him hard and rough, her mouth wet and sloppy as she pleasured him. She used her tongue to rub him up and down, sucking the head harder than he had her clit, using her teeth with precise skill until he was rigid with ecstasy.

“Fuck, Caroline, stop, you’re too good, I won’t make it.” Klaus gasped as his cock throbbed dangerously, pre cum oozing down his girlfriend’s throat. She was so hot, the way she used her mouth, it set his whole body ablaze with pleasure and his cock couldn’t take the delicious pressure any more.

“Aw I’m sorry.” She cooed as she let his cock out of her mouth a pop and wiped the saliva from her lips. She pulled herself to her knees, hoisted one up and sat astride Klaus’s magnificent body, facing him. She reached behind her and held his throbbing cock upward as she lowered herself onto it. She moaned in satisfaction as his largeness filled her up and she sat for a moment just enjoying the hot, steady pulse inside her.

“You wanna play with my boobs a little before I slowly and gently ride the shit out of you?” She asked, leaning forward so her baby belly was resting against is abdomen.

“Course love.” He grinned, his hands reaching for her breasts, cupping, fondling and generally enjoying them for a few minutes before she slowly started grinding her hips.

Being that she was heavily pregnant she couldn’t bounce crazily like she normally would but she got a very nice and sexy rhythm going, rotating her hips backwards and forwards.

Klaus thrust gently to meet her movements and they began to build a slow, fiery pleasure. Caroline had her hands on his chest, eyes shut, groans escaping her lips as she moved him in and out of her core. It felt so good, it was so hot, and Klaus was holding her thighs, panting hard as she encased him so tightly, so hotly, so well he could hardly stand it.

“Love I’m super close.” He grunted, clutching her tightly as he thrust even harder. “Oh no, not yet, I’m falling behind babe.” Caroline moaned, enjoying herself but not close enough. Klaus immediately moved his hands upward, rubbing her stomach and then slipping a hand under her, his fingers stimulating her sensitive clitoris. “Oh perfect. Yes, Yes, Yes!” Caroline cried out, the pressure pushing her over the edge. Her walls tightened and convulsed as she orgasmed atop him, her back arching, pushing his cock right up, deep inside her.

“Fuck I’m gonna cu-OH,” Klaus groaned as his balls tightened and then he came, his semen shooting inside her, his cock pulsing, his mind and body overwhelmed with pleasure as they rode out the waves of heady goodness. 

Caroline rode out the orgasm until she felt her lover growing soft inside her and she lifted herself off him and lay down beside him. She felt indulged and satisfied, and fuck did she have a good lover.

Klaus was panting, his chest rising and falling in unison with hers, her breasts moving magnificently with her breathing, both superbly satisfied.

Klaus reached down and squeezed her womanhood, growling in satisfaction as she hissed in pleasure.

“Fuck, sometimes I forget we’re forty.”

“If this is forty, bring it on.”


End file.
